h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mermaidcleorikkibell/h2o just add tail:season 1 epoisde
Bella:Wanna race to mako Cleo:Sure Rikki:why not: Lewis:On your marks get set go. Bella:First Cleo:Second Rikki:Last lets go to the cafe (lewis rings cleo) Lewis:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh cleo you might wanna come to mako Cleo:Ok (Cleo is there) Emma:Hi Cleo Bella:Who is that Rikki oh thats Emma Bella:what she doin' here Rikki:she is a mermaid. Bella:Ok Emma:Why is that person here and how did she become a mermaid Rikki:it is sort of a long story. Emma:Oh ok Rikki:look i have another power (Her power is Running fast) Cleo So do i (Cleo's power is Frezzing wind) Bella:me three (Bella's power is throwing water to make wind) Emma:I Have a power too (emma's power is zapping elctroinc stuff) Will:Hey Guys Emma:hi will:what is your name Emma:Emma Emma:Do you know our secret yet Will:no Emma:oh ok Sophie:Who is that sophie says to Bella Bella:that is Emma. Sophie:Oh ok Ash:Hi You 4 Ash:4 Who is the fourth one Bella:Me Ash : yes you name Bella: Bella Zane:hi Emma so your back huh Emma:Yes Rikki:do you four want a milkshake Cleo Yes Please Rikki:that will be 4 dollars$ Cleo:Ok (emma notices the Crystal on Rikki,cleo and bella's neck Emma:What is that. Rikki:who that is our crystal Ryan:Hi Rikki,Cleo and Bella Ryan: and your back niece (Cleo Spun around) Cleo:Neice Emma:yep and I heard that he blow up mako Cleo:also Zane and Sophie Emma:Really Zane Zane:yes Emma Emma:how could you Zane:sorry Cleo:shall we tell our parents Bella:Yes Emma:i already told mine (next morning) Don Rise and shine work time Cleo Coming Kim:Toast and Pancakes Please Don coming right up Cleo:gets wet and falls in front of Don and kim Kim:OMG don:Cleo are you are mermaid Cleo:I have been since i have been 15 years old Don:Really why didn't you tell me Cleo:Because I Have something else to tell you tell i have powers and i get affected by the full moon to Kim:is that why you act strange on a full moon cleo:yes (bella,cleo,rikki and emma met at the juice net cafe) bella:have you told you parent and sister cleo:yes i got wet in front of them and popped a tail don:cleo your grounded cleo:why don:you know why cleo have you told anybody dr deman:yes cleo:how could you dad Don:also you and your friend have been sent to fish tank at the marine park (Lewis knocks on the door) Lewis:i heard that you emma bella and rikki have been sent the marine park Cleo:Hi bella,rikki,emma Cleo:Dr Deman is back and has sent us to the marine park Bella:who is Dr Deman Rikki:Lewis told her about us and she tried to make a show Dr Deman:You all are sent to the marine park to ifs or buts Rikki:Lets go Sam:Cleo is a mermaid Don:yep and it is me and kim at home now sam:oh ok Coming up cleo rikki emma and bella go to the marine park and Dr deman and will lewis be able to set them free next eposide 6 of january Category:Blog posts